


I Choose You

by ShefaniSun14



Category: Blake Shelton (Musician), The Voice (US) RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-05 17:52:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6715273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShefaniSun14/pseuds/ShefaniSun14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens after Gwen's performance of "Misery" on The Voice</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Misery

**Author's Note:**

> My first post to the Shefani fandom. Please leave me notes with your thoughts and prompts if you're so inclined.
> 
> There will hopefully be more chapters to come, most likely in the form of one-shots. Hope you like it!

Blake rushed home as soon as he was done with his post show duties. The only thing he could think about right now was Gwen - how sexy and mysterious she seemed in that night's outfit; that tribal thing really got him going. He imagined taking a hold of her by those two long braids, bending her long, slender neck to the side so he could add to last night's mark that she had begged him to leave on her. He wanted to watch her undress in front of him, her embellished top and pants in a puddle around her stilettos. He could see in his mind the look in her eyes right now - that animal like focus she used to zero in on him, he was the only man for her. That one look and everything it contained was enough to make him hard for a century.

He needed to get home. Now.

When he got home though, his plans would have to wait. There were baths to be given, homework to be completed, dinner to be eaten, and animals to be fed. Sometimes he caught himself smiling at the controlled chaos, wondering just what he had done right to be so welcomed into this beautiful family. He couldn't help but think that only one year ago, he would have been home alone after that evening's show - convincing himself that drinking and playing his guitar by himself while he waited for Miranda to return his calls and texts wasn't so bad. But the truth was, for all his fame, success, and millions of fans, he felt completely alone. He knew that now. It was no wonder he ran back to Oklahoma every chance he got - he had nothing in L.A. except a huge, empty mansion that his wife refused to share with him.

So it was nights like these that made him indescribably grateful for all the shit he had to go through to get here. Gwen had given him exactly what he had been longing for all those nights alone. He had a family to call his own now. He had a brother and sister in Todd and Jen, a mom and dad in Patti and Dennis, and three boys whom he loved more than anything - he really did. He had no idea when it happened, that feeling that his own stepfather had warned him about, but he was beginning to feel the weight of responsibility that comes with raising children. He may not have made them, but hell if he didn't feel the urgency to protect and prepare them for the world.

After helping King finish his school project - a poster on his dream job (Veterinarian) - he made sure the two older boys were safe in bed. He went downstairs, poured two glasses of wine and met Gwen in their bathroom where she was letting Apollo play in the bath, his second of the night. He made a mental note that giving a two year old a bath before a spaghetti dinner is a bad idea. "Well, go the two boys into bed and lights off. Two down, one to go," Blake said as he handed Gwen a glass of wine and took a seat on the edge of the tub.

"Thank you baby. Thank you for always being such a big help. I know you've had a long day, a couple of long days really...," Gwen replied.

"Stop. I'm always happy to help. You know that. Now let's talk about that pile of feathers, leather, and jewels on the floor over there. I don't think it's really fair that I didn't have a chance to take them off of you first."

"Feel like you missed out, do you?" Gwen scooted her chair so her crossed legs were now in between Blake's thighs, their glass free hands running up and down each other's lefs. Gwen leaned in closer and whispered in Blake's ear, "I can fix that real easy," nipping at Blake's ear as she leaned back into Blake's hand that had found its way to her ass. "Let me just get the baby in bed and then maybe I'll give you your own private performance." Gwen stood up between his legs and downed her wine in one gulp. Blake's hand spanned the small of her back and came to grip her on either side of her tiny waist. She was looking down at him with those laser eyes and he kissed her at her right stomach, trying to demonstrate the intensity with which he had longed for her since their morning round.

"Jesus, honey. I've been thinking about what I've wanted to do to you all day. Please, please hurry."

Gwen handed him her empty glass before grabbing Apollo out the bath. "Just get us more of this, Cowboy," she said with THAT smile. "'Pollo, say goodnight to Blake." "Night, Bwake!" The two year old leaned down from Gwen's arms and kissed Blake goodnight. The two of them made their way to Apollo's room across the hall, Blake could hear the beginnings of a very intense conversation starting about Peppa Pig and Betty which made Blake chuckle out loud, and then blush. Because thinking just how in the hell this woman existed. He had seen her in all her personas today: This morning, she was raw and vulnerable as they made love before the sun had even come up, she was the global icon performing on one of the most successful television shows in recent history (a song about him, mind you), he was watching a devoted and loved mother of three put her youngest to bed, and now he was about to please the intense, passionate, unlawfully gorgeous woman. This woman had chosen him, and he was determined to not disappoint her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xxx

The baby had gone down relatively quickly. She returned about 30 minutes later to see Blake sitting on the sofa in their room, watching a news report on the changes in the Cardinals lineup for the upcoming season. She walks up behind him and glides her hands down his broad chest, unbuttoning his shirt as she goes and whispers, “Sorry to keep you waiting, but I think it’ll be worth it.”

“Honey, I’ve waited for you my whole life. 30 minutes ain’t nothin’” He grabs her hand and guides her around the sofa so she’s standing in front of him. He pulls her down so she’s straddling him now, his cock growing thicker by the second against her thigh. Sure he had been thinking about those damn feathers all day, but this Gwen sitting in his lap right now. The Gwen whose only remaining makeup were her tinted brows, whose hair was still damp after her own shower. This Gwen in leggings and an oversized top – this is the only one he wants right now. He wraps his arms around her thighs, stands up, and carries her to the bed with ease.

He lays her down at the edge of the bed and lets himself lean in between her spread legs, one hand running through her hair, the other cupping the back of her neck. She’s gripping his belt loops to better lift herself into him as she leans her head up to meet her lips with his. This is no shy kiss – it’s a kiss full of tongue and lip-biting, a kiss at least 12 hours in the making. “I thought you wanted to get an encore,” she says breathlessly, pushing his shirt off his shoulders and scraping her nails down the back of his neck as she removes his hat and throws it off the bed.

Blake stands up, towering over her, admiring how this gorgeous dream of a woman appears so willing beneath him, her legs spread around his hips, chest rising rapidly up and down. He starts pulling down her leggings, revealing sheer black panties that are exaggerating those lips he can’t wait to get this mouth on. “I only want you. Right now. As you are. You’re so goddamn perfect I can’t wrap my mind around it.”

Gwen sits up so now it’s her legs straddling Blake, one lip sliding out from its mesh cage. “I like the way that sounds.” She unbuttons Blake’s jeans and pulls them off his hips followed by his boxer briefs, never removing her eyes from his. She takes his cock in her left hand while her right is now grabbing his ass, shoving him closer to her. She starts by licking on his underside, from the base of his thickness all the way to the tip where she wraps her lips around him entirely and takes him all the way and holds him there until she can feel him tickling the back of her throat. He doesn’t know how she does this, this perfect mixture of suction and release, but he’s not questioning anything at the moment. This woman gives the best head he’s ever gotten, so good there’s a buzzing in his ears and the only thing he’s tuned into is how her nails are gently scraping at his balls while the other hand is assisting her sweet tongue. The moans coming from the back of her throat are only intensifying his trance, he could come in a second but he knows he wants to take care of his woman first. 

He places one hand underneath her jaw and lifts her head. “Don’t be greedy, I want some of you now.” 

“Hmmm, yes please. I need you to get on top of me. I fucking love how I feel underneath you, like you could do anything you want to me.”

“I can do anything I want?”, Blake says as he’s now eye level with her dripping wet panties, his teeth pulling on the thin piece of fabric holding the front and back together.

“Anything.”

“That’s what I like to hear.” He slips her panties off, kissing her calf, side of her knee and making his way up to her delicate inner thigh. He knows he hits a spot when her leg starts shaking in his hand. He leans back down and wraps her leg around his neck, one hand reaching up to her hip to pull her closer to him. The other is spreading her open, seeing how fucking wet she is. He dives right in, starting right below her opening, licking all the way up to her soft bud.

“OH MY GOD,” Gwen screams, startled by how right to the point he is tonight. If his tongue isn’t circling her clit in a trance like rhythm, its rough surface is providing just the right amount of suction and friction to drive her insane. She can’t catch her breath, the only word she seems to remember is his name and God, she can’t stop saying it. He now has his fingers around a nipple, pinching and pulling, resulting in a deliciously sweet pain. This was definitely an advantage of having a boyfriend who was 6’5”. In situations like these, it seemed like he was everywhere. Her experiences with Blake were always overwhelming – this southern guy definitely knew how to treat his women.

Blake released his mouth’s hold of her and slid two fingers into her wetness. Gwen’s back arched away from the bed and slid as far into him as she could. She knew she was going to come soon, with the palm of his hand touching her clit every time his fingers reentered her. He was now lying beside her, nestled in his arms. “Come on baby. You feel so fucking good around my fingers, I can’t wait to get inside of you.”

“Suck on my nipples, baby. Please. OH GOD, please do it now!”

Blake leaned down and sucked hard on her right nipple, pulling it away from her body as far as she would let him. He could feel her juices pooling around his hand, the leg not held down by him was in the air, shaking as he left his fingers in her and just focused on the constant massage of that spot deep inside her. She emitted a guttural moan, back arched, eyes rolled to the back of her head. He knew that he had brought her to the place she had been begging him for.

She lay there, limp in his arms, trying to catch her breath between the deep, frantic kisses she was giving him. He started nibbling at her ear which, hello? How was she already to go again? She could feel his rock hard cock rubbing into her side and that’s when she decided she couldn’t wait another second – she needed to be fucked by him right now. Pushing him onto his back, she straddled him, his hands around his waist where they started migrating down to her ass. He helps lift her up and positions her on top of him. She slowly takes every inch of him, head thrown back, losing herself in the overwhelming feeling of how he fills her completely. She grips his muscular forearms, her fingers not even able to completely wrap around them. She uses them to help her slowly lean forward, guiding his arms above his head and lays her perfect, round breasts in his face. He can’t help but to lose himself in them, switching from one to the other and then back again, all the while pumping in and out of the wettest pussy he’s ever been in. He takes a nipple between his thumb and index finger and twists until Gwen arches her back away from him, issuing a scream that’s half pain and half pleasure.

“Fuck baby, I fucking love when you do that,” she says.

“I love hearing you scream like that Gwen. Sit up for me baby. I want to look at you while you fuck me.”

Gwen sits up and leans back just a little so Blake is hitting that spot inside of her again. She’s riding him in a slow, forward and backward motion, his fingers going back to work on her clit again. ‘How does he do this?’ she thinks. How is he so selfless every single time they come together like this? 

“Baby, I want you to stop working and let me take care of you,” she says, her breaths becoming shorter and shorter.

“You don’t seem to understand that watching you like this, knowing I’m the one that is making you feel this, this is what I live for. I’m here to try and make sure you know just exactly what you do to me. What you’re feeling right now darlin’ is nowhere near what you make me feel on a daily basis. So stop worrying and let me take care of my business here.”

This man drives her crazy. CRAZY! She pulls him up and gives him a kiss full of tongue, lips, and all the memories of the past nine months. He never misses an opportunity to make her feel perfect, she is his perfect match. She uses one hand on his shoulder as leverage. She was so determined to fuck him so good that he would forget his name. He has both hands around her hips, helping her glide up and down the full length of him. Her perfect tits bouncing in a mesmerizing rhythm. She’s looking at him straight in the eyes, the only noise is the smacking of skin on skin and their ragged breathing. She leans her forehead on his, her sweaty, matted bangs falling into his eyes. 

“I’m gonna come so soon, baby. So soon, oh my God!”

“Me too baby. I want to feel you come around me first. You have no idea.”

“Deeper, please Blake. Please just deeper, now!”

Blake leans her back, one arm on her waist, the other around her knee wrapped around him. He pumps in and out of her at a furious pace, Gwen’s moans becoming louder and faster until a primal moan escapes her lips. Her walls are closing on and off of him and it’s taking him there to that place too. He continues through her orgasm, which is almost too much for her in her sensitive position. A few more grunts and Blake spills himself into this gorgeous woman on top of him and they both fall back onto the bed, Blake still holding Gwen on top of him, arms wrapped completely around her small waist, waiting until their thoughts can return to them.

Gwen rolls off of him and goes to wipe the Blake that is spilling out of her. When she returns, he’s still on his back in the middle of the bed. He turns his head and gives her that dimpled smile that he knows melts her. He stretches out one arm, inviting her to lay with him. She props herself on one elbow, his arms tracing up and down her spine. Her other hand is playing with his small patch of chest hair. 

“So, was it worth the wait?” she asks him.

“Gwen, I’ve always known you’d be worth the wait. I love you so much. So, so much.”

She smiles so big at him, the butterflies switching between her stomach and heart. “I love you, Blake. I love everything about you, about this, about us I just want to make sure you know that.”

He sits up and gives her a softer kiss than the one they just shared. “I do. Thank you for always making sure.” And with that, Gwen sits up so he can get ready for bed because how in the hell have they spent an hour fooling around? Who has a sex life like that?! Sometimes she didn’t even believe what they had. But didn’t she deserve this boy after all she’d been through?

Blake crawled in bed and reached over her to turn Apollo’s baby monitor on. He then gathered his beautiful, saving grace of a girlfriend in his arms where they soon both drifted off into a rejuvenating sleep that they only knew with each other. Because they knew that tomorrow, no matter what it brought, would be better if only because they would be by each others side through it all.


End file.
